Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim
by AN Seranov
Summary: When a young boy decides to use the powers he is gifted with to protect those he cares for, will he change the future for the better? Time can only tell... [Important Note up.]
1. ZeroZero: Birth of the Rage

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim_**

by Alexei Seranov

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Don't sue, I'm a poor Jew._

"Blahblah" is Dialogue.

'_Blahblah' is Thought._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CHAPTER 0:**

_Birth of the Rage_

            "Idiot! You don't even know who the pilot is, do you? Are you some kind of moron? The pilot is..." The static cut through the comm. link, leaving the receiver, one Ikari Shinji, unaware of whom his enemy was. The first line of defense, Unit 02, was breached.

            "ASUKA! Asuka, respond! Damnit Asuka!" With sweat dripping from his brow, and his hands clenching around the butterfly controls in the cockpit of Evangelion Unit 01, Shinji yelled to his roommate and fellow pilot.

            "Ikari-kun, do not worry. Pilot Sohryu is fine. The pilot of Unit 03 is..." Again, the silent roar of static signified the defeat of an Evangelion unit. Unit 00 was down.

            "AYANAMI!" With another unfinished statement, the young Ikari was left without answers.

            The thundering footsteps of the Eva-turned-Angel were the only warning Eva 01 received before the Thirteenth Angels' arms extended a good fifty feet, and Shinji was being grabbed in a chokehold. The berserk Evangelion holding Shinji's in a death grip had a menacing grin upon its hideous visage, and a hatred burning in its two demonic, blazing white eyes. "Pilot Ikari. You will destroy the Angel."

            "No, Father! There's someone in it! I can't kill anyone!" Grasping at his neck and glancing around with frightened speed, the Third Child responds, "There's got to be another way!" Giving the demon a short look, Shinji is met with a view of the evil behemoth's hateful mask.

            "Irrelevant. You will defeat the Angel. It is your enemy." The ice-cold voice of Shinji's father, Supreme Commander of NERV Gendo Ikari, came across the channel once again, attempting to order him to take the life of whoever was stuck inside the mechanical monstrosity that was classified Evangelion Unit 03 and the Thirteenth Angel. 

            "NO! I won't kill someone for you, Father!" An odd resolve glistened in the eyes of Shinji Ikari, a resolve that only came through only when the Third Child was determined to stand his ground, which was seldom. And shine it did, brightly at that, despite the feedback telling Shinji's body that he was being forcefully deprived of oxygen. It was the kind of look that fathers wished for in their son's eyes... but not Gendo Ikari.

            "Cut synchronization circuits. Activate the Dummy Plug." Shinji could barely hear the argument on the other side of the comm., except for the barb his father threw at him before the feeling of being strangled was suddenly gone. "...Anything is better than the current pilot..." But with the disappearance of the pain came the lack of control. Shinji was left to watch helplessly as his Evangelion once again was revived. It moved with a mind of its own, its arms coming up to grab Unit 03 in the same grip it was held in. Unit 01 began to apply pressure, and soon overpowered the black biomech.

            "NO! STOP THIS FATHER!" The sound that signaled the snapping of the Angel's neck rung loud in the poor Child's ears. "NOOOO!!! MAKE IT STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" But the Third Child's cries went unheeded. Unit 03 fell limp in the hands of Unit 01. But the Purple-People-Eater did not stop there. It began to viciously beat the fallen Angel against the sides of the hill they stood on. As furrows were dug in the ground with the body of the Angel, Shinji Ikari sat in his cockpit, screaming and tugging at the butterfly controls, yelling for his monster to desist. "STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP! STOP! STOP!!! STOP!!!!!"

            And then the right arm was ripped off. '_I can't stop it._'

            Then the left leg. '_It won't listen to me.'_

            Then the face plate. '_They're going to die.'_

            Then both chest plates. '_It's my fault.'_

            Then the hand of Evangelion Unit 01 was driven straight through the chest of Evangelion Unit 03. '_IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!'_

            Blood splattered everywhere. Through his screams, Shinji could faintly hear the sounds of someone in Central Dogma being physically sick. Through his fear and anger, everything happening outside was shown to him painfully slowly, in gory detail.  As one hand fished around in the corpse of Unit 03, the other began to once again tear off limbs and armor. As the other arm was ripped away, a building was given a new paint job in crimson.

            And then, when there was little else to tear apart, the hand of Unit 01 was raised, holding a slightly bent white cylinder. The entry plug of Unit 03, holding the unfortunate pilot, cradled in the hand of a bastard-demon with a bloodlust. And the hand began to close... "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            But the hand never fully closed around the frail tube. It stopped mere nanoseconds before crushing the plug, and its precious cargo. Shinji had resynchronized with the Eva, and it now followed only his command, as it had before. "Classify the Thirteenth Angel as deceased. Send emergency crews for the pilots of Units 00, 02 and 03." And again, as the frozen voice of Commander Ikari wafted over the comm. link, the Third Child set the entry plug down. From the Geofront, Shinji could see ambulances driving towards him and the other two remaining Evangelions. As the minutes passed, Shinji began to calm, glad that he hadn't crushed the entry plug. However, a gnawing guilt ate at him.

            '_I may have been too late. The pilot may already be dead!'_ When the ambulances finally arrived, which seemed far too slow to the Third Child, and the paramedics all but jumped out at the plug, Shinji began to hold his breath. '_Please, let them be okay… Please let them be okay… Please, God! Let them be okay!' When Shinji saw a glimpse of blue, assuming it was the pilot's plugsuit, a slight relief overcame him, only to be replaced by an odd feeling in the depths of his stomach. Using his Eva's built-in magnification, he took his first look at the pilot. At first glance, it was hard to tell. But as the sharpness of the picture was adjusted, Shinji began to feel the knot in his stomach tighten. When it finally became clear, the pained pilot on the screen struck a cord in Shinji Ikari's mind. '__Touji?' "TOUJI!!!" As the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 screamed, the medics below noticed a flash from above. Looking up, they saw the eyes of Unit 01 flash a brilliant white. '__How could I let this happen? How could I let HIM take control? I can't let him anymore… I WON'T let him anymore! He's abandoned me. He's almost had Asuka and Ayanami killed! But most of all, HE ALMOST KILLED TOUJI!!! I won't let that bastard win anymore!'_

            And the jaw of the Giant-Purple-People-Eater unhinged. It was now a Berserker. The ear-splitting roar of the unstoppable Evangelion was followed by a similarly angry one from its pilot. "FATHER! YOU'LL PAY!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            As the giant biomechanical revenant began the short trek to the Geofront, one thing was certain. There would be Hell to pay. And Gendo Ikari would pay in full. "Increase the pressure of the LCL to maximum." The man, who was the target of the anger of a multiple kiloton war machine, sat in the Geofront, in Central Dogma, sure of the fact that he was safe from the adolescent and his rage.

            "SIR! Unit 01 is ignoring the request!" The primary bridge tech, Maya Ibuki, yelled to the one who sat on the tallest dais of the command center.

            "It is not a request. If it will not work, force-eject the entry plug." An angry look overcame the Commander's face, causing all near him to either cower or work twice as fast. Alarms began to ring in Central Dogma.

            "SIR! It's still not working! Eva Unit 01 is headed right for the Geofront!" With a look of panic in her eyes, Lt. Ibuki attempted eye-contact with the most powerful man in the world. What she found behind the rose-colored glasses he wore would haunt her for the rest of her days. She found boiling anger and blazing disappointment. "What should we do?"

            "Eject the Umbilical Cable. Prepare to defend against Unit 01." Gendo Ikari settled in to his normal pose, hands bridged in front of his face. "If all else fails, we will destroy the Geofront."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Above ground, Evangelion Unit 01 and its infuriated pilot came to a stop a mere stone's throw away from the main pyramid of the Geofront. With another roar and a mighty heave, the Evangelion slammed its arm straight through the first layer of armor. No simple metal plating would stop Shinji Ikari from earning the vengeance he was owed. His father had proven to be the most evil of men, sending his son to fight a classmate and friend. Death would be too good for the bastard. Through the mind of the Third Child flowed thoughts like this. _'I'll break every bone in his body! I'll show him what happens when I get pushed to far! He can hurt me, he can abandon me, and he can have me burned alive for all I care! But when he hurts the people I care about, that's when he needs to SUFFER!'_

            "Ikari-kun, stop." The soft voice of the First Child cut through any and all hate-filled thoughts the Third may have been having. His Evangelion stopped its rampage and stood up, as if called to attention. Finally, it sat down and the power cut off. As the spark of life left the giant eyes of the beast, the boy inside began to plot ways to cause physical and emotional pain to his so-called father. "Ikari-kun, you will be in great trouble. I suggest you turn yourself in."

            "The easy way, ne Rei? I doubt it! There won't be an easy way! That bastard almost had me kill Touji! You and Asuka almost died! I'm not letting him get away with it this time!" Over the comm., Shinji believed he heard people being pushed out of the way.

            "Idiot! This is SO not the time to get a spine! You're gonna kill us all!" The shrill voice of the Second Child berated Shinji like it had so many times before, but there seemed a hint of worry behind it. "Besides! That moronic stooge is fine! He's just a little beat up! Calm it with the Vengeance shit! Hmmph!"

            "He's okay? Touji's okay? Where is he? I wanna talk to him!" The desperately excited voice that came from the purple and neon bio-weapon reeked with enthusiasm. Again, another person came to the radio, though it sounded like they were rolled there to Shinji.

            "God Ikari. You sure did a number on me. I know I owe ya', but come _on_! Jeez, I'll be feelin' this shit for a month!" The pained, yet decidedly jovial voice of Touji Suzahara floated over the channel, ensuring the Third that his friend was indeed very much alive. "Now come on outta there before they start tryin' to nuke ya' ass…" When the back of the over-sized mecha opened, and a white cylinder spun out of the back, everyone let out a breath they had been holding. Now safe from the threat of one of their own, activity began once again, returning the pilots and important officers to their normal positions or the infirmary.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Anger clearly showed on the face of the Supreme Commander of NERV. This was most definitely not according to the scenario. "Fuyutski, have the Third Child brought to me. He is facing some serious crimes. I… dislike… insubordination and illegal use of NERV property…"

            "Yes, sir." As Kozo Fuyutski left the gargantuan office, a small smile on his face, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a large object being thrown against a wall. _'Interesting… not expecting this, were you Ikari? That boy of yours is far more powerful than you can possibly imagine. He's possibly more powerful than any of us can imagine…'_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S NOTES, VER.2.0:

            Due to some recent criticism from EvilFics.org… I mean EvaFics.org… I have decided to fix some parts of this work. I will use far less Japanese now, sticking only to nominative suffixes (-kun, -chan, etc.) and the occasional use of "ne," which I happen to use IRL. Also, I am changing Touji's accent to being far less hick-like and more of the way he is shown in the dubbed version of NGE. I hope you enjoy the changes.

Alexei Seranov - May 24, 2003

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

            Well, here it is: The prologue of my new story. I hope you enjoy this story, as I have put quite a bit of effort into its creation. As of now, Wings of the Seraphim will be my main story. Due to some reviews of HYRM, which asked for side stories to that, I will probably do some between chapters of this. But in the meantime, anyone who wishes to is welcome to run story ideas by me. Also, if you wish to write side stories to any of my stories, I would be more than glad to look at them… Just make sure to get permission to write it from me. 

            Expect Chapter One of NGE: WotS sometime soon. Ja matane.


	2. ZeroOne: Consequences

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim_**

by Alexei Seranov

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Don't sue, I'm a poor Jew._

"Blahblah" is Dialogue.

'_Blahblah' is Thought._

**Blahblah** is Telepathic Dialogue.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CHAPTER 1:**

_Consequence_

            "Explain yourself, Third _Child." The frigid edge of Gendo Ikari's voice reverberated in the dark, cavernous room that was his office. The combination of this voice, the near-darkness, and the ominous System Sephirotica etched into the ceiling, would have any normal man cowering in fear. However, it did not have the intended effect upon the young boy standing before the Commander's imposing frame. The young one was apparently too busy glaring shards of sub-zero hatred out of his depthless steel-blue eyes, into his father's._

            "I'm doing my job, _sir," the youthful voice dripped with acid, "I'm saving this God-damned planet." A smug look took his face, replacing the normally blank countenance._

            "Your _job is to defeat Angels, nothing more. Remember it…" The Supreme Commander of NERV and 'father' to Shinji Ikari gave a curt nod to his Second-In-Command. "Fuyutski, have the Third Child interred for a period of two weeks. He is to be prohibited from any form of leaving his cell, except in the case of an Angel attack. Also, he is to be disallowed exit of NERV headquarters until the end of his sentence, even if NERV is under attack." The man's dark gaze fixed his son's. "Understood?" It was a statement, not a question, so Shinji kept quiet. The elder Ikari nodded to waiting Section Two guards. "Take him to cell block A." The younger Ikari was roughly hefted from his position, and dragged from the room. Giving his father a final withering glare, the Third pulled his arms from the guards and allowed them to usher him._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Quite a mess your little one's gotten himself into, ne Mi-chan?" As Doctor Ritsuko Akagi read from the blindingly fast code scrolling down her screen, a tiny smirk came to her lips.

            "This isn't funny Ritsu! God only knows what the Commander will do. Shinji's such a frail child, whatever Ikari does may break him…" The signs of worry and stress were heavily evident on Major Misato Katsuragi's face. The bandage around her forehead and the splint her arm was currently residing in did nothing to make her look less frazzled. Doctor Akagi shook her head, causing her bleach-blonde locks to bounce side-to-side.

            "Misato, you know damn well Shinji's only frail emotionally. No weakling can threaten Commander Ikari and live. Shinji may be the bravest of any of us." Ritsuko's face became more serious. "And that's not the half of it. According to testing, his body is far stronger than it appears. Nothing amazing, but he could easily hold his own in a street fight. Of course, there's no discipline and such, so he'd probably be beaten up. But this is Shinji we're talking about. He's come a long way since you picked him up off the street." Ritsuko returned to her work, to hide the fact that her smirk was deepening. _'And this may just screw up the Commander's precious scenario…'_

            "Yea, you're right. He'll be fine. Still, I wanna check on him before I go home and get blasted."

            "Go for it. Just watch out of Ryouji. He loves sticking his nose into stuff like this…" Watching the Operations Director blush and walk away, mumbling about the charismatic spy, Ritsuko couldn't help but smile. _'At least some things never change…'_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "What do you mean, two weeks?! He's saved your sorry asses more times than you idiots can count!" Faced with the wrath of a woman who was equal parts beautiful and dangerous, men have a tendency to follow baser instincts, such as sympathizing with her cause until she leaves you alone.

            "I am aware of that Major. However, the Third attacked NERV HQ. It is not something to be taken lightly. You should be thankful; most people would be executed for treason against NERV." Apparently, the second guard, whom Misato wasn't talking to, wasn't aware of this baser instinct. The Major's russet eyes swept around and pinned him against the cell door. "We… we're… und… under direct order from… Uhhh… Commander… Commander Ikari… Sorry, ma'am…" The eyes turned back to the higher-ranking guard.

            "What if an Angel attacks, huh? Shinji has our best combat record. What will NERV do? Will _you_ go topside to fight the Angels?" Sarcasm and venom ran off Miss Katsuragi's voice like rainwater off a sloped roof. _'Damnit… Ikari would lock up his own son…'_

            "We'll do what we're told, ma'am." The older man looked her in the eye sternly, while the younger regained his composure.

            "Damnit… just let me see Shi... the Third Child. NOW." The look on Katsuragi's face proved she wouldn't be taking "no" for an answer.

            "Understood, Major." The two stepped back, and the younger punched a few numbers into a keypad next to the door. Next, the older guard slid a keycard through a reader on the other side of the hallway. The door opened with a mechanical hiss, and Misato quickly stepped through. When it hissed closed once again her face reverted back to one of worry from one of frustration. Though she could not hear it, she could tell each guard let out a dejected, yet relieved breath when she left. Moving forward into the dank, pitch-black cell, Misato scanned the room for that which she was apprehensive about. As her eyes adjusted, she found the boy sitting on a small bed that was situated in the far right corner of the cell. "Shinji?" Not having recognized her entrance, the young Ikari looked up to meet the face of his guardian.

            "Hello, Misato-san." He looked at her anxiously, uncertain of her motives.

            "Shinji-kun… we need to talk…" Her eyes clouded slightly, and her face seemed to droop a tad bit.

            "About what? Touji? What that _bastard_," Misato could _feel_ the edge of his voice, "that claims to be my father is doing to me? Or is it about how disappointed you are in me? Is Asuka plotting my death yet? It's okay if she is… The world would be a better place without me… All I do is hurt and kill things. I almost crushed Touji. I went crazy and attacked the Geofront. How stupid can I possibly be? You should just let me rot dow…" His rant was quickly derailed by his guardian's right hand.

            "Don't you _EVER_ talk like that! You have _NO_ idea how much you mean to us!" The Major's voice hitched, and a tear streamed from her left eye. "Not only have you saved the whole fucking _WORLD_ on more than one occasion, but we all care about you!" Another tear fell, followed soon by a river from each eye. "But that's not just it! We _LOVE you because you're Shinji: the quiet, kind, bright kid who just happens to save the world for a living. Don't you _EVER_ think we don't care, or that we don't love you. You're such a big part of our family; we'd be lost without you! _DON'T FORGET IT!_" Sometime during her tirade, she had pulled the Third into a bear hug, and he had started crying sometime after that. Together, they stood embracing in the middle of the dark, foreboding cell, crying for an indeterminable amount of time._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "This is _SO_ Baka-Shinji's fault! If he hadn't tried to act so tough, we'd be home by now, and I wouldn't have to be looking at your ugly face!" The fate of one Asuka Langley Sohryu was painfully obvious to those around her: She refused to shut up about it.

            "Shove it, Devil. I'm sick'a your bullshit. This sure as Hell ain't Shin-man's fault. He just got all riled up: Don't expect him to be all calm and seren… serend… screw it! _Mellow_... after what his bastard dad made 'em do." The exasperated voice of the designated Fourth Child, Touji Suzahara, came in response to her complaint. He appeared to be the only one who could stand up to "the Red Devil," as he referred to her, and not be beaten senseless. Chances are it was because he was the only one who Asuka knew she had no chance of beating in a fist fight, though she'd take that knowledge to the grave. 

            "Shut up, Stooge. First, it's serendipitous, you moronic Neanderthal. Don't talk if you don't know what you're talking about." She flung her hair over her shoulder in an act of arrogance. "Better yet, just don't talk." The final statement was punctuated by a disgusted snort, and then the golden-haired Second Child turned and walked away. By the time the slightly slow-witted Fourth Child had analyzed her statement, she was long gone.

            "That _BITCH!_ I'm gonna get you, Sohryu!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Shinji-kun, I have to go now. I'll visit when I can; maybe I can bring Touji or your other friend along, if your idiot father will allow it. Asuka or Ayanami might come too. Don't worry! Two weeks'll fly by before you know it. Stay strong Shinji. We'll need you to be." A heartfelt smile, a quick hug, and she was gone. Shinji was once again left to the silence of the cell.

            "I wish I had my SDAT…" He sighed and the laid back on his bed. His eyes fluttered, and then a sardonic chuckle escaped his lips. "Asuka's always complaining about how much of a wimp I am. The one time I prove her wrong, she yells at me for it. Life's ironic, ain't it?" Another soft laugh escaped him.

            **Indeed it is. Shinji's eyes flew open as he heaved himself upwards. His steel blue eyes scanned the cell with great speed, searching for the origin of the ghostly voice. ****Calm down little one. You need not worry. The voice held a gentle, soothing tone that Shinji could recognize as vaguely familiar. It was similar to the one that Misato had been using mere moments before. It was almost…**

            _Maternal…_

            "Mother?!?!" The young Ikari's jaw hung weakly, and his pupils dilated. All in all, it looked as if the legendary Third Child was about to wet his pants.

            **Yes, Shin-chan, it's me. I'm sorry to frighten you, but I didn't have much choice. The young Pilot began to search the room again, confused and awed at the same time. ****I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but again, I've had little choice in the matter. I suggest you sit down for this Shin-chan. He eagerly complied, falling listlessly onto the cell's bed. ****First off, I'm speaking to you through Unit-01.**

            "Huh?" The young Ikari was visibly confused.

            **I've been stuck inside the Eva since its first activation test. Remember, you were there Shin-chan. I had volunteered, but the Evangelion went berserk and absorbed me. What puzzles me is why, through all the times I've tried to connect with you, this is the first that I've truly succeeded? Maybe because you've finally accepted your connection to those around you? Shinji blushed lightly, nodding the affirmative. **Well, that's good. Before, all I could see were a few good memories and far more bad ones. Now, I can see almost everything.** The way she said 'almost' made him gulp nervously.** I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. There was nothing I could do. But now that you pilot Unit-01, I can at least keep you safe in there. There was no way I could predict you'd go through so much. Apparently, the man I married died when I was absorbed. My Gendo would _NEVER_ do anything like this…****

            "That's okay, Mother. I don't blame you. I never have. It's Father who abandoned me." His voice cracked, and a lone tear ran its course down his face. "It's just so good to hear your voice again. I've always known something else was with me in Unit-01, it was always warm. Now I know why; you've been there all along!" The boy's eyes glistened happily.

            **Yes, Shin-chan, I've tried my hardest to keep you safe. When you were stuck in Leliel, the Twelfth, I kept you from dying. I slowed your body's functions down. You may have gone brain dead or worse if I hadn't. I'm so glad it worked. Just today, I managed to stop the Dummy Plug from crushing the other Pilot. I wish I had known he was your friend; I would have tried to stop it earlier. From now on, I won't wait to keep you safe. Shinji couldn't help but smile softly. However, a frown set into his face soon after.**

            "What about the others? Misato and Doctor Akagi, Ayanami and Asuka-chan?" The look of worry intensified.

            **Asuka-_chan is it now? The teasing tone was evident in the disembodied reply, **Well, it appears my little Shin-chan is becoming a young man. Kyoko always was a nice woman. Is her daughter just as much of a little fireball?**_**

            "Mother!" A full-on blush took his face. "I'm trying to be serious here! This is _NOT the time to discuss this!" As his face began to resemble an infuriated tomato, a light, airy chuckle entered Shinji's mind. It was a happy, soft noise, like wind chimes in spring. It quickly calmed the boy down, as he committed it to memory. God only knew when he'd hear it again. Determination shone in his eyes. "Mother… You said you would protect me. That's all I can ask of you. I am grateful. But I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm not going to hide behind your dress. I'm going to fight with all I have. I will protect everyone, because I have you. As long as you keep me safe, I can do the same for others. I'm not going to sit back and give up anymore. So help me, nothing is going to hurt my friends: Not the Angels, not Father, not God himself!"_

            **That's my Shin-chan. Stand tall against the Angels and mankind alike. I'll take care of the rest. You'll win out in the end, as long as I have a say in it. Shin-chan, I have to go soon, but I need you to do something for me, really quickly. Look into the top right corner of the cell. I have a few words for your so-called father…**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Fuyutski, regarding the Old Men and their scenario…"

            **Ooooooohh Gen-kuuun… Deafening silence overtook the room.**

            "My God…" The professor-turned-Sub-Commander stood stock-still, his jaw hanging limply.

            "…Yui?" The always-composed Supreme Commander of NERV was, for once, ghostly pale. His glasses fell from their roost upon his nose, landing with a clack upon his desk.

            **Rokubungi… you've been a bad, _BAD boy… First shock, then fear showed on the normally impassive face of Gendo Ikari._**

            _'Yui hasn't called me that since before we were married…' Finally, anger took his face. "What do you mean Yui? Why did you call me Rokubungi?" His eyes swung towards the battery of closed-circuit televisions, particularly the one of the cell that held his son. He had been watching beforehand, and had noticed the boy seemingly talking to himself. Oddly, now the boy was smirking very malevolently at the camera._

            **Took you long enough Gendo. I swear; you must have dulled while I've been gone. I mean, come on! Who else would be able to channel through my son? That's right, _MY son. The ghastly pallor returned to the Commander's face in full force.** You lost any title to this child when you left him behind. The funny part of this is that it's a two-way street… You leave him, so I'm leaving you, **__PERMANENTLY. Goodbye, Gendo. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life as a bachelor. As all the blood had drained from his head, the nigh-invincible Gendo Rokubungi fainted dead away. His older compatriot followed suite soon after. The two Commanders were found unconscious, each in a fetal position, the next morning. The security tapes of the night before had been deleted, save for a set of single frames…_**

            _Containing divorce papers signed by a Yui Ikari, dated 2015…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S NOTES, VER.2.0:

            Again, I changed a few things in this chapter. Touji doesn't sound like such an idiot anymore, which will give me far more room to mess around with him later on in the story. I hope you enjoy the little fixes I've made. Ja.

Alexei Seranov - May 24, 2003

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

            Well, there you have it. Chapter One of Neon Genesis Evangelion: _Wings of the Seraphim. I hope I haven't sent you for a loop. I just felt that it would be prudent to give Shinji a reason to change his mind about being a wuss. Think about him in the series: He thinks he's alone, he just crippled his best friend, and no one is very happy with him. Would __you want to save the world? So, as the problem solver I am, I thought, "Add Yui, get self-esteem for Shin-man." So I did. From now on, he'll be a tad bit more forceful, but no to the point where he's like Asuka. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little session._

            The next chapter of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim is coming sometime soon… See ya then!

Ja matane,

Alexei

P.S.: More big thanks to my prereaders ChiRho and TekkaDark. HUGS FOR YOU GUYS!!!


	3. ZeroTwo: Return to Life

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim_**

by Alexei Seranov

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Don't sue, I'm a poor Jew._

"Blahblah" is Dialogue.

'_Blahblah' is Thought._

**Blahblah** is Telepathic Dialogue.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CHAPTER 2:**

_Return to Life_

            "…I dunno Ken. Y'think he'll be good? Shin-man didn't look so hot when we were here last…" These were the first words Shinji Ikari heard as he woke, the mechanical hiss of the cell door bringing him from a rather blank state of mind. Since finding his mother, Shinji realized he didn't have nightmares anymore, but there was only blackness and a comfortable silence. He assumed it meant he needed to make some dreams for himself. But more pressing this were on his mind at the moment.

_'Alright! Free from this place at last.'_ Shinji gave himself a mental high-five.

            "Sure Touji. He'll be fine. He's fought giant monsters, I'm sure a few days in a cell ain't gonna hurt him." The voices of the other two members of the 'Three Stooges,' Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzahara, rang loud outside the cell. Opening his eyes, albeit languidly, the young prisoner is greeted to a silhouette of a group of people standing outside his cell door. "See Touji! I told ya' he'd be fine." Sitting up, he puts on a genuine smile. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed and putting on the shoes he has been given, Shinji stands and walks to the door.

            "So, how is everyone? Miss me?" With a playful wink and another smile, the young Pilot seemed much different than when he had entered the small detention block cell. His question was answered briefly by the few that cared enough to welcome him out of his imprisonment, starting with his best friends.

            "Good t'see ya, Shin-man." As Kensuke and Touji mimicked each other, they simultaneously smiled and gave Shinji a playful punch in the arm. After Shinji had recovered from the force of the impact, he turned to the most important women in his life... If you could call them that…

            "Welcome back, Shinji-kun." Misato gave him a quick hug, then stepped back to allow the two young girls to greet him.

            "Hello Ikari." Ayanami was as reserved as ever, his mind quietly noted. With a nod on her part, she turned away and walked out, probably to do whatever she did when she was alone at NERV. Lastly, there was his loudmouthed German roommate, Asuka. She glared at him lightly, with far less conviction then usual.

            "Welcome back, Idiot. Hmmph." She turned away, but he knew that he caught the traces of a smile on her face.

            "So… can I go home now?" Shinji looked to Misato, and she was smiling. She nodded once, and he smiled back. "Great." Giving the guards a slight glare, the young man and his rag-tag group of friends left the detention block. However, it was very apparent to the group that Shinji wasn't acting like himself. His head was held high, his strides were nowhere near as sluggish and tired as they had been. It was as if… _something_… had happened to the boy in that cell. He almost moved with a grace none had seen from the boy before.

            _The pervert must have been having hentai fantasies about me… There's no way he could be this happy otherwise._ The thoughts of Asuka Sohryu were focused on this anomaly. _Shinji is a loser and a weakling. Why does he look to happy and… strong…?_

            _Damn. Shinji-man's nev'a' been like 'dis. I wonda' why?_ As typical, the thoughts of the designated Fourth Child were rather simplistic, but he had his heart in the right place.

            _I wonder why my Shinji-kun's so… upbeat? What have his poor eyes seen in this place?_ Misato Katsuragi, in standard fashion, kept her thoughts to herself. She wouldn't ask the boy she considered her son, nor would he talk to her about it. That was how it was, and that's how it would be. _Just like always… My poor Shinji-kun… Why must you hide everything from me? Her sad thoughts were stopped by a certain blue-eyed pilot's quiet statement._

            "No, I haven't been possessed by aliens…" The calm, yet more enthusiastic-than-normal voice of the Third Child pitched in.

            "We didn't think you were, Idiot." Asuka was in rare form, irritated at being dragged from her introspection.

            "Oh… okay. Hey, I'm not a mind reader, it just you guys seem all spaced-out. If you want to know why I'm like this, you're gonna have to wait 'til we get home…" And wait they did. Within a good hour, they had all seated themselves in the Katsuragi/Ikari/Langley household. "Well. This is how it is…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Fifteen minutes found the entire group staring incredulously at the young boy. "You saw your WHO?!?!" Misato was the first to break from the trance. She was saddened that it had not been her constant visits and bringing Shinji's friends that had helped him regain hope. Instead, it had been someone else…

            "I saw my mother." Shinji stated placidly, as if it was everyday stuff to talk to your dead mother, and have her talk back.

            "But… but Yui Ikari is… she's…" Misato stuttered in a low voice.

            "Dead? Not really. Just a little indisposed. She's stuck in Unit 01." His face brightened slightly at the mention of the enormous Purple-People-Eater.

            "**_IN_** Unit 01!?!?" Asuka chose this time to add her two yen. "Are you stupid? That's not possible! The Evas are just big dumb robots! There can't be people in them!" Asuka stood in her trademark pose, glaring at the Third Child, only to find him smiling in response.

            "Why don't you just ask yours? I'm sure it'd be glad to have a nice talk to you. Just show it you want to be aware of others. It'll do the rest. At least, that's how it worked for me. I have to thank you, Misato, for that," He turned his smile and his gaze to the now slack-jawed Major, "You made me open up. If it weren't for you, I'd still be weepy and angry about what the Dummy Plug did to Touji. I admit it: I'm sorry I couldn't stop it more quickly, but that's the past. I'm going to do my damndest to protect each and every one of you." Kensuke and Touji were still struck speechless, but Touji seemed to smile faintly, and Kensuke had a slight gleam in his eye. Shinji threw them a smile, and turned back to the others.

            "I don't need protection from someone like you, Idiot. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own," Asuka practically sneered at him, apparently her initial good-will had worn through.

            "Too bad, Asuka. You're getting my protection, like it or not. You can bitch and moan about it all you like, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you go out and get killed. As long as I have my mother protecting me, I'll be unstoppable!" An uncharacteristic shimmer of determination and sheer-will glinted in the dual steel-blue abysses that were Shinji's eyes. It was all it took for everyone to just shut up and nod dumbly, agreeing with him. "Good. Now, we've got some catching up to do…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Elsewhere, in the bowels of NERV HQ's Geofront, specifically the medical ward, one of the most powerful men on Earth awoke from the worst, not to mention only, dream he had experienced since Yui's death. He grunted, sitting up in the bed. _That was… interesting. Let's hope it doesn't happen again… Why am I in the medical ward?_ The Supreme Commander of NERV glowered around stonily, however, it was actually the nearest to a perplexed look he could muster. He reached for the call-button on the desk next to the bed, and calmly pressed it once. He sat himself up, and waited for someone to answer the call. Finally, a young nurse, most likely no older than 24, walked cautiously in. The Commander was universally feared by all who worked at NERV, from the cafeteria attendants, all the way up to the Command Staff. _It is good to know that they are aware of my wrath. It makes them work harder towards my goal._ Gendo used his customary impersonal and _very_ frightening baritone to keep the nurse of guard. "Why am I here?" The question was phrased as more of a statement than a query. Apparently, Gendo had a dislike for people that had no discrimination: everyone was treated equally poorly. Regardless, the nurse attempted to stutter out something the Commander could not hear. "Repeat that. Louder this time."

            "Uhh…sir… we… uhhm… found you and Commander Fuyutski… unconscious… in your office…" She was greatly terrified. The man she was talking to could make entire cities disappear if he damn-well-pleased. Having her killed would be like blinking: He could have it done without conscious effort. She was greatly relieved when he nodded. "Sir… should… should I… have your uniform brought here?"

            "Indeed." The man looked away, apparently done with the conversation. His eyes wandered to the window, giving a view of the Geofront and its main pyramid. A few minutes later, the nurse returned, dropping his uniform carefully onto the bed. She quickly stole away, leaving only a quick 'Goodbye' before practically flying out of the room. _All is most definitely not going according to the scenario. If I am in the infirmary, then that means it was no dream.  If Yui does not want to be with me, what is the point of this decade of work? What should I do now…? Commander Gendo Rokubungi then proceeded to take his uniform into the small bathroom. Emerging mere minutes later, he walked out of the room purposefully. As he left the medical wing, he was already plotting again. _If this scenario has failed, then I will begin anew. If she doesn't want me, I will **MAKE her want me…**__

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Once again, at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu household, peace and quiet was regained. This wasn't a deafening silence, nor was it uncomfortable. Again, Shinji Ikari lay in his room; acting as a beacon to the two women he lived with. He was the pillar, yet he wasn't even confidant in his abilities. He was the man of the house, yet he did all the chores. He was many things, and many things that defied the first set. And now, as he lay awake upon his own futon, he smiled as he realized these things. "Familiar ceiling… absolutely…" Listening to his music, Shinji's thoughts settled on his group of friends. First to step forward, in her usual manner, was Asuka.

            She was a flame, a variable in Shinji's life. They say that a fire burns brightest before it burns out, but she just burned. And she burned others quite often. This was something the boy was acutely aware of. He appeared to be the redheaded pilot of Unit 02's favorite target. She called him 'Idiot,' "Pervert" and 'Moron.' She would berate and yell at him for no other reason than she felt like it. But he would take it all, and never say a word in return. Lord knows, he should have stood up for himself. The girl was just stuck-up and full of herself. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the Third couldn't see anything but the hurt little girl he had glimpsed after the almost-kiss while preparing for the Seventh. She could yell at him, beat him, and rub it all in his face for all eternity, but all he could see was that tear rolling down her beautiful face and the word "mama." She was everything he wished he could be, but he could tell she was just like him under all the anger and pride. A warm feeling passed through the young man's chest. It confused him. Little had felt like that. It was a glowing warmth, vague, yet sharp to his senses. _What the hell? Shinji thought, confused at the sudden sensation. Oddly enough, as swiftly as it had come, it was gone. __Oh well… Next, there was his guardian and surrogate mother-figure, Misato._

            She was lively and high-spirited, beautiful and intelligent, and she cared for Shinji almost like he was her son. She gave him a home, friendship, and most importantly, she had given him love. Shinji felt a different form of the heat that had struck him earlier. It was less of a burning, and more of a dull heat. He smiled, as he could see Misato smiling back at him. She gave him a wink, and then she stepped back. _So like her… Step in, give it a go, and then step back. She's so self-sacrificing. I hope I can protect her.  I'm glad I ended up here, if for no reason more than I get to meet a great person like her. Next, was the ever-enigmatic Rei._

            She was the direct opposite of Asuka. She was like ice, cold and hard. She was the hardest to understand of any person Shinji had ever met. She kept to herself, almost never spoke, and seemed so out-there that Shinji had once dismissed it as being anti-social. But time had brought him to the conclusion that she simply had no idea how to socialize. She was beautiful, on par with Asuka, but she was unique. Her short cobalt hair and blood red eyes proved she was most certainly not a normal person. But she was unique, and Shinji felt a draw to her. She had been the first he had protected, and he would keep protecting her until he died. He would do the same for everyone he cared for, but the almost brotherly need to keep her safe was first and foremost in his relationship with her.  Shinji knew that, although she was attractive, he had never felt an actually pull towards her. Even when he'd accidentally landed on her, he was more intensely embarrassed at the fact that he had landed on her, not that he was on top of her. It may not have made much sense, but the mind of an unquestionably not-average teenager is hard to decipher. _I wonder what Rei's like on the inside. Is she like me? Is she like anyone? And finally, there were the other two Stooges: the Third Child's best friends._

            Kensuke and Touji were… unique individuals. One was a geek and computer nerd, almost constantly hacking into things he really shouldn't have been hacking into. The other was a jock and an amateur eating-contest member, his stomach was most definitely the way to his heart. The two had been his consorts and confidants for a while now, despite the rocky start of their friendship. Shinji was still happy that he could befriend the two. Although the fact that he had almost killed one of them was still there, the guilt was weakened by the knowledge that he had done all he could to stop the berserk monster he piloted. _Touji's fine. I don't have to worry about Kensuke, he's smarter than that. At least Touji'll be in the geofront with us during the next Angel attack._

            **Indeed he will, Shin-chan. It's good to see you have so many close friends.** Shinji was slightly surprised that his telepathic link with Eva-01, and therefore his mother, reached this far. **Silly Shin-chan. I can talk to you, no matter where you are. I'll try to not snoop around, though. I don't want to loose the innocent picture I have of my baby…**

            _Mom! I'm not that bad! Really! Touji and Kensuke are far more perverted than I am!_ Shinji turned bright crimson, a mass of blood flowing to his cranium. Over the time he had spent imprisoned, he had learned to channel his thoughts back to his mother. _But I admit that I am happy to have so many people care about me. Before them, you'd been the only one. That bastard Rokubungi sure as hell didn't._

            **Hush, young one. There is no need to mention that man anymore. He's gotten what he deserves.** Shinji could feel her grin. One quickly grew on his own face. **Well, I'm going to let you sleep. Good night, my little Shin-chan.**

            _Good night, Mother. Talk to you tomorrow?_ Shinji's voice was rather neutral, but she could sense the fact that he wanted to. She had so much she wanted to speak with him about, but it wasn't prudent at the moment. She would wait, but only a long as necessary, and not a moment more. She had made that mistake before.

            **Of course. Ja, my Shinji-kun.** With that, Yui's voice was silent. Shinji smiled to himself, and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Through the wall, Asuka's mind was full of scorpions. Just as Macbeth was tormented by the past, so is the young female savior of the world. A long hallway, a young girl clad in red, a door, and the shouts of happiness were all that could be seen in her mind. The girl reached the door, and flung it wide open. She charged in, still shouting, only to be met with a swaying corpse, the smell of urine and decay, and the tattered body of a red-haired, button-eyed doll. The shouting stopped momentarily, only to be replaced with the shrieks of a young girl. The words, "Die with me, my Asuka!" rang in the air.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" As Asuka awoke screaming, she rolled herself into a fetal position, tears streaming down her face in chorus with the quiet sobs she emitted. Soon enough, something had come to check on her. It had yelled to something or someone else, but she couldn't make out the words. The image of the broken doll was all she could see. _No Mama! Don't kill me! I don't wanna die! The first figure lifted her from the bed, and pulled her into an embrace. She didn't even realize she had grasped onto whomever or whatever it was that chose to comfort her, until she heard the soft, tender words coming from a decidedly male voice._

            "…Calm down Asuka. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here now. It'll be okay…" The slightly nervous, but very worried boy who held Asuka seemed to be ignoring the fact that he was going to be beaten severely, or that she'd torment him for the rest of his days. He was attempting to comfort her, and she was too far-gone to care about punishments. So she dug her head into his shoulder and cried in front of the first person ever. "That's right. Let it all out. I'm here for you…" Shinji didn't seem as nervous as before, and more enthused as he noticed she wasn't crying as hard now.

            "Ba… baka-Shinji. You," She paused to sniffle, then continued, "tell anybody 'bout this, and," Again, she stopped to rub her nose. "I'm gonna kill you…" She looked up at him, and his hand moved up to wipe away her tears. "Moron…" She smiled slightly, before resting her head on his chest again.

            "Of course Asuka. I won't." Shinji didn't know where the will to touch her face had come from, or the ability to just hold her. His mind was in shambles, but as long as he was comforting her, it was fine. She laid her head on his chest for what seemed forever, before drifting into a deep sleep. Shinji fell asleep soon after, and two women watched the event with barely-suppressed happiness. One stood at the doorway, her purple locks hiding her eyes, but not the gentle smile she wore. The other watched from inside Unit 01, smiling happily. Maybe her Shin-chan would be alright after all…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S NOTE, VER.2.0:

            You know the deal with the changing. I've added a little more description, and changed a few things. I feel you'll enjoy this version just as much as the last. Enjoy!

Ja matane,

Alexei Seranov - May 24, 2003

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

            Hey again everyone. Alexei Seranov here, dropping another chapter of Wings of the Seraphim into your waiting arms. It's been a pleasure to write this one, and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any comments, just leave a review. Any hate mail? Send it to superjew27@hotmail.com. I will deal with it in my own… special manner. Anyway, I want to thank you for reading Chapter 02 of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim.

Ja Mata,

Alexei Seranov

P.S.: Big thanks AGAIN to my prereaders, ChiRho and TekkaDark. I 3 you guys in a fully platonic manner. :D


	4. ZeroThree: Power Incarnate

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim_**

by Alexei Seranov

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Don't sue, I'm a poor Jew._**

"Blahblah" is Dialogue.

'_Blahblah' is Thought._

**Blahblah is Telepathic Dialogue.**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CHAPTER 3:**

_Power Incarnate_

All over the great city of Neo-Tokyo-3, light began to shine from over the crests of the mountains and hillocks that surrounded it. As the sun's rays traveled inexorably westward, they shone upon many things: homes, apartments, offices, schools, to name a few. The light was always warming, bringing life back to the city's inhabitants, ushering in the new day. Through windows the light glowed, placing its warm fingers upon the people inside, many whom were enjoying the oblivion of sleep. This day had started like any other, another day in the regimen and schedule for people of the world-renowned "Fortress City." However, it was not likely to remain normal, as was proven by the sudden ruckus being emitted from the Katsuragi/Ikari/Langley household. "BAKA-HENTAI!!!!!" A resounding thud, and then all was silent again in the small apartment.

"Oww…" Shinji lay impotently, upside down, his face pressed into the crease of the wall and the floor of Asuka's room. Had he been able to look behind him, he would have noticed her enraged glare, angry posture, or even the deep blush that covered her face. As it was, he had been awakened from a very enjoyable slumber by a great hurt. Shinji slowly lifted himself up, confused as to why his door was on the wrong side of the bedroom. Looking around with a questioning countenance and half-closed eyes, the boy suddenly came upon a very irate-looking Asuka Sohryu. "Uhh… morning Asuka… what's going on?" As she began to stalk towards him, he desperately tried to remember what had happened. _Why is my door on the other side of the room? Why is Asuka so mad? Why… uh oh… this isn't my__ room… As realization came to the boy's muddled mind, his eyes shot open and the events of the previous night returned with a vengeance._

"IDIOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?!?!" Her eyes practically ablaze, the young Second Child tramped towards the Third. With thoughts of causing the young boy before her large amounts of pain running rampant in her brain, the events of the previous night, including Shinji's bravery and compassion, were the last things she had consideration of.

"ASUKA! I didn't do anything! You were having a… OWW!" A sharp blow to the side of his head knocked him back, but he did not falter for long, "nightmare! I came in to," A kick to his chest, followed by another pained statement, "Check and see if," The slaps and kicks rained down again, "You were okay!" The blows finally tapered off, and the Second stared at the Third incredulously.

"Ohh… oh yeah… I forgot. But still! You shouldn't be in my room! It's indecent! And besides, I wake up with you holding me, what am I supposed to think?!?!" The incensed visage was gone, replaced by a slightly indignant one. Her arms rested at her sides, instead of ready to attack, and all things considered, Shinji felt it was safe to let his guard down. Sitting himself on the floor, the adolescent savior of the world stare up at Asuka with a mildly tired look. "Well? You gonna sit there and stare, or are you gonna start talking?" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she glances at the alarm clock out of the corner of her eye. Seeing that they still have time, she decides not to pound the boy for sitting there, almost zoned out. _After all, he is staring at the great Asuka Sohryu. No mere boy can withstand my beauty!_ With a mental chuckle, she looks him in the eyes.

"Well, I don't know what you're supposed to think. But, come on, when have I ever known what you think at all?" His gaze never wavered, and Asuka began to become unnerved. Shinji had never been able to look her in they eyes like that before, and now she was sure that he'd have no problem just gazing into the windows of her soul all day long. Fidgeting slightly under the intense look in his blue eyes, Asuka snorted lightly, hopefully giving him the message she wanted to convey. He seemed to smile a little more, and mentally, he chuckled at the small victory. "Alrighty, then. You can have the shower first. I'll make breakfast." With that, Shinji stood and left for the apartment's small kitchen to prepare the usual, leaving Asuka confused and pondering the change he had experienced.

_When the hell did the Idiot get a spine? Oh well… He's not so bad this way, at least…_Grabbing her clothes for the day, a slight blush adorning her face, she leaves the room for other places in the house. Once she had closed the door to the bathroom, everything stood still for a few blissful seconds. Then, the body of Misato Katsuragi slowly sneaked out, her face spread into the most gleeful smile the halls of the apartment had ever seen.

"Excellent… all is going according to the scenario… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" Smiling evilly, she allows the malicious, yet innocent laugh settle down to an amused chuckle, and proceeds to put on her I-am-hung-over-and-I-want-you-to-BACK-OFF face. Misato heads to the kitchen, ready to start the day like any other…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

School was per the norm. Sensei had been lecturing on gravitation, before spiraling into a story on Second Impact. As usual, Rei Ayanami was watching the world outside the window, not paying the lesson attention. _The day appears abnormally... peaceful. Could this be why Ikari-kun and Sohryu are not engaged in a dispute? Rei's quiet mind did all it could to solve this dilemma, dissecting and pondering and questioning it. Pilots Ikari and Sohryu almost never got along, but through their reflections in the window, the First Child could easily witness them stealing nervous glimpses of the other when, she assumed, they thought the other wasn't looking. __This is most unusual. I shall inform the Commander after testing. Content with this knowledge, the enigmatic Ayanami returned to gazing peacefully out the window. _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"God! I'm glad to be outta there. How 'bout you Shin-man?" Touji Suzahara, designated Fourth Child, as usual, had slept through class, despite the fact that he was under the watchful eye of Class Representative Hikari Horaki. He was awake and chipper, an evident difference between the Third and Fourth Children. Shinji seemed totally preoccupied, barely even looking from the path in front of him, leading to the roof of the school. The Stooges were known to congregate there for meals, and as it was lunch time, that's where they were headed. Touji, assuming Shinji was just in one of his deep-thinking sessions, began talking animatedly with Kensuke, while the Third simply went through the motions. His face held a blank look and an empty gaze, but his mental processes were moving a million miles a minute. _Why can't I get her outta my head? Damnit, she's crazy and hates me! Why the hell do I keep thinking about her?! Damnit, screw this! I'm just gonna try to concentrate on something else. Yea… that'll work._ A method to resolve his problem found, the young Ikari returns to the land of the living, to hear Touji and Kensuke finishing off an argument just as they reach their usual spot. "So, Shin-man. How's it feel to be back?"

"It's hard. I have a shitload of work to make up, and Sensei just keeps drawling on about the Goddamned Second Impact. I swear that you, Rei, Asuka and I probably know more about it than he does. It's not fair man. It's just not cool."

"I hear that Shinji. Damn! You pilots probably know more about what's going on in the world than that old blowhard." Kensuke joined in the conversation; apparently he'd given the subject some thought. "I mean, come on! How many times can you tell the same story over again? It's not even like we prompt him. He just starts rambling! Oh well… let's eat!" Each opening their food, they began to wolf down the contents. Shinji with his homemade lunch, Kensuke with his cafeteria-bought one, and Touji with his bento.

"'Ey Touji? Where'd you get the bento?" The Pilot of Eva Unit 01 threw a wink to Kensuke, who began to smile like only he could.

"Yeah Touji? We all know you buy lunch usually…" The boy pushed his spectacles up on his nose, causing them to glint evilly. Touji began to develop a tic on his left temple.

"Shaddup. Drop it or I drop you…" The boy nodded menacingly towards the edge of the roof. "Besides, it ain't none of your business." As the other two boys paled considerably, the smile returned to the tallest one's face. "So get eatin', and calm it with the questions." They were all far too eager to do so, and continued to do so, unaware of the person watching them from afar…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Why do I keep thinking about him? He's scrawny and an idiot, and he pervs on me every chance he gets! But… NO! I will NOT think about the Idiot that way!_ As Asuka battled with herself and eyed the Stooges, she had no idea how close her and Shinji's thought patterns were. Even if she did know, chances are she would still put up a fight. She always repressed things that she didn't want to feel: Pain, sorrow, hope, happiness, and more or less everything but the urge to pilot. _I pilot an Evangelion. I am of the elite corps that defends this stupid planet. I don't need anyone else to be the best. Even if… NO! I don't need him, and I don't need ANYBODY! Turning away in a huff, she set her sights on her lunch… which Shinji had made. Snorting and turning in a new direction, she found it free of objects that reminded her of Shinji. Mumbling quietly, Asuka bit out, "…especially a dork like him…"_

"Asuka? Are you okay?" The query from her best friend snapped the Second from her angry reverie, and brought her back to the world of the aware. "Asuka? ARE, YOU, OKAY?" Asuka gave Hikari a momentarily stupefied gaze, before switching to a dazzling, albeit fake, smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine Hikari. Don't worry." Although the smile and the enthusiastically worded reply would have been enough for others, Hikari Horaki was a tad bit brighter than most. And, with her bond with Touji strengthening, her courage was building as well. So much so, as she would actually defy the "Great Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"I think you're lying, Asuka. I can see it." Giving the red-haired pilot a disapproving frown, she waited for its proven power to crack Asuka's shell. Asuka's years-strong shell wasn't so willing to crack, however.

"I said nothing's wrong Hikari. Don't worry about it. Why don't you go back to slobbering over your Stooge?" Asuka's voice was laced with a mild amount of venom, as the barb was meant to sting, not injure the poor girl.

"Damnit Asuka! I'm your best friend! Why do you have to hide these things from me?" The pigtailed girl's outburst left Asuka stunned. She had never raised her voice to her before. "Why won't you tell me?" Hikari had a pleading face on, and Asuka could just barely keep herself from pouring her guts out then and there.

"I… I can't tell you here…" Asuka's face softened greatly. "…But I will." _I hope I can trust her…_

"Thanks Asuka. That's all I'm asking." The smile reclaimed, Hikari chuckled inwardly at the victory. _Maybe I can get her to open up more… I hope so._ Things back to some semblance of normal, lunch continued on…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"SHIEST! That was so boring. I'm so glad we can go home now!" A bored look on her face, Asuka and the normal crew wander towards their respective homes.

"Yeah, me too Asuka. Another minute of Second Impact lecture and I may go insane." Shinji had a similarly bored countenance, and his feet dragged slightly as he walked.

"I'm gonna have to agree with the Demon. Forget Angels, **Sensei's gonna bore us all to death." Touji seemed better off, but he had slept through the lecture, so he had an excuse.**

"What'd you call me, you Neanderthal?" Asuka's eyes flashed dangerously. Touji decided not to heed the warning.

"I called you a Demon. What's wrong, mein Fuhrer? Having trouble understanding Japanese? Try switching back to Kraut." The blow delivered, Shinji began to cower in the back, while Hikari simply sighed.

"You… YOU IDIOT!" And the chase began. For nearly fifteen minutes, Asuka chased the jock up and down the street, while Shinji stared at the ground and Hikari shook her head. Kensuke's apartment was on the other side of town, so he had gone his separate way earlier. When the group finally began to walk again, Touji was up some bruises, and Asuka was calm once again. All in all, it was the average walk home. Soon, Touji departed down the street he lived on, and Hikari soon after. This left the Second and Third Children alone to make their way back to Misato's apartment. As they made their way there, silence floated between the two. Neither could find anything to talk to the other about, and it was something expected between them. Then came the klaxons' blare. "Shiest! An Angel! Come on!" Reacting on instinct, Asuka grabbed a slightly frightened Shinji by the arm and began to bolt back towards NERV HQ. However, before they had gotten very far, Misato's Renault Alpine came screaming up from behind, sliding to a stop next to the Children.

"Come on! Let's go!" As each pilot hopped into the vehicle, the Major waited no longer than the closing of the doors to rocket off towards the Geofront. Again, the trip was made without a word, only the sounds of tires squealing in protest against the pavement cutting through the air. Practically only hitting the break before screeching to a halt in the car train, Misato floored it the whole way. _This is not the time for us to be slow!_ The speed justified in her mind, Misato simply had to calm the two youngsters in the rear of her car. "We needed to get here fast! Would you rather I not bend the rules slightly, and we get here just in time to witness the end of the world?"

"Oh, I'm sure breaking EVERY speed law EVER passed was justified. As if!" Asuka harrumphed to punctuate this. "Let's just get there so I can get into my Eva. I'm gonna show the Idiot here some real piloting!"

"Fine with me. If we're lucky, Asuka'll just rip this thing a new one, and we can go home." Shinji sounded unusually energized for one about to go into battle. It was a far cry from the first time he had been introduced to the Giant Purple People Eater. But it made no difference. He would get into Unit 01 and await orders, the same as every other time he needed to take the purple and neon green Biomechanical mecha into battle. _I really do hope she kicks this Angel's ass. I don't wanna spend too much time in the LCL… it still smells like blood._

"We'll see, kids. We don't know anything about this Angel yet." The rest of the time in the car passed in a blur. Soon enough, each Child was suiting up in their respective locker rooms, and Misato was commanding on the bridge in Central Dogma. Minutes later, the youthful saviors of Earth were seated into their Evangelions and synched up. "Alright, Asuka, it's already at the surface. We're gonna send you up on point. We believe attacking with ranged weapons is best, until we are aware of its capabilities."

"Roger. Let's do this!" Even though the video link wasn't on, Misato could picture Asuka with a set jaw and a determined glint in her eye.

"EVANGELION UNIT 02! LAUNCH!" As the red behemoth launched upwards, Misato prayed to whoever would listen that Asuka would be okay. _She has to be okay. I don't know what would happen if I lost her… or what Shinji would do if he lost her…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inside Unit 02, Asuka was gripping the butterfly handles tightly. She had been too easily defeated the last time. She would prove her worth. She would show them all. She was the best. _Especially the Idiot. I'll prove that I don't need his stupid protection._ With a grin that held all her intentions, she braced for reaching the surface. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the giant red demon came crashing to a halt…

…To witness the Fourteenth Angel blast straight through twenty or more plates of solid armor, and begin its descent towards the Geofront. Misato's voice shouted over the comm. link, "GET UNIT 02 BACK DOWN HERE!" And Asuka's world fell out from under her. She was speedily dropping back down to the surface of NERV Headquarters, but her determination held strong. She reached the point from where she would make her attack slightly before the Angel came from the ceiling. Grabbing a pair of Pallet Rifles from a nearby supply depot, Asuka took aim. "Unit 02, spread your AT Field and attempt to use ranged attacks. We have no idea what this thing can really do."

"Gotcha!" Asuka gave an almost giddy reply, and depressed both triggers. A hail of lead and tracers flew towards the Fourteenth, a veritable stream of death, flying directly towards what passed for its face. However, even when projecting a full AT field, the explosive rounds simply exploded harmlessly against the armor of the giant misshapen beast. Not to be daunted, Asuka and her Eva dropped the rifles after they clicked dry. Grabbing twin rocket launchers, she began the barrage anew. Through all of this, the Angel maintained its leisurely pace. Rockets pound against its body and it doesn't even lift a finger to help itself. The rocket launchers finally empty, so a now infuriated Asuka hurls them at the enemy, hoping to do SOMETHING. _Why… won't… you… DIE?!?!?!_ "Misato! It's not working! I need to go melee!"

"Negative! We still don't know what it can do! Asuka!" The girl in the biomechanical fiend wasn't finished yet. She wouldn't just turn tail and run like the Idiot and Wondergirl. She would stand and fight. This being so, she expertly removed the Progressive Blade from her Eva's shoulder fin, and set herself into a stance for battle. Waving the knife menacingly at the oddly-shaped Angel, Asuka prepared for its worst. However, what she didn't expect was for it to unravel what appeared to be arms, made of a thin sheet of metal. Recovering from the momentary distraction, she prepped herself for whatever assault it had in mind. As the Fourteenth finally reached the ground, the two massive constructs faced off. Each with eyes boring into the others, the two seemed straight out of an old American western.

"Misato! I'm going in!" With this, Evangelion Unit 02 charged headfirst at the cow-like monster. Then, like a flash, its arms flew out. Asuka, being the trained pilot she was, quickly dodged to the side. Only being clipped in the shoulder, Asuka grunted in pain, stabbing deeply into the Angel. Attempting to carve away at its face, Asuka used a double-handed grip to embed the blade to the hilt in the Angel's ugly face. Twisting the blade around, Asuka didn't realize until it was too late that the Angel was going to put her in a death grip. "Misato! This stupid Angel's got me pinned down! What do I do?!" Although she hated asking for help of any kind, Asuka knew that battle was a somewhat different story. With the Angel's arms wrapped tightly around her Eva, its arms practically glued to its sides, and the Progressive Knife sticking out of the bloody cavity that had been the Angel's face, Asuka found herself without options.

"Uhh… Try kicking it!" The idea was stupid, and the thought that it would help was just plain naïve, but there was little more she could do. So Asuka began to flail wildly with her feet. Although every blow connected with the Fourteenth's body, not a single dent was made. Apparently its face was the weakest point. It was a moot point now, however, as she couldn't reach it.

"DAMN THIS THING!" Just as she finished screaming at it, the Angel threw Asuka's Eva to the ground. With almost unfathomable speed, the red behemoth was back on its feet. But it was too late. A pair of arm blades were already within a yard of the Eva's arms, and all Asuka could do was brace for impact. And then the pain came. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Grasping at her shoulders and screaming at the top of her lungs, Asuka vented a yell that held the pain of a million soldiers. Unit 02's arms fell flaccidly, hitting the ground with a loud crashing noise. As she continued to scream, she didn't notice the crashing noise that came right afterwards or the arm blade that was hell bent on decapitating the disabled Evangelion…

Nor did she notice the purple fist that blocked the path of that blade. "Don't worry Asuka. I'm here."

Shinji's voice sounded sincere, but Asuka knew that she had been beaten again. _I am no good; I couldn't even stop this stupid Angel. Every time, I need Baka-Shinji to pull my ass out of the fire. What use am I? 'The Invincible Shinji' would keep everyone safe. No one needs Asuka Sohryu… she's just a useless girl who can't even pilot her Eva right… "Idiot… why didn't you just let me die?" A lone tear covered the distance between her eye and the top of her chin before it dissolved in the LCL. _

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

But Shinji didn't notice. He was too busy giving the Angel back the pain it had caused Asuka, and then some. The eyes of the Evangelion went white, and its jaw unhinged once again. It was a Berserker. "YOU HURT ASUKA! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The Giant Purple People Eater grabbed Asuka's discarded Prog Knife from the face of its enemy, and proceeded to hack into its core. When a layer of plating covered the red orb, the Eva became more furious. In a rage, it barely even noticed as the left arm was blown off by a Crucifix-blast. "YOU'LL DIE!!!" Slamming the Fourteenth Angel face first into the Geofront's soil, Shinji began to smash the back of its head with his Eva's oversized hand. He was caught unaware by the blades, which led to the Angel managing to throw him off. Hitting the ground with a thump, Eva Unit 01 lay stunned for a mere second before it was clamoring for its feet. Then the razor arm came again. Judging well, the Eva flipped out of the way, but the umbilical cable was cut. Growling angrily, Shinji was certainly not acting like himself.

"Shinji! What's going on? Can you read me? SHINJI!" Misato's worried voice was a buzzing in his ears. The five-minute countdown was only on the fringes of his awareness. All that mattered was protecting Asuka… and he had failed. So he would do the next best thing: He'd rip the Angel limb from limb. For minutes on end, the two giant beasts fought, slamming each other into the ground, the walls of the Geofront, and everywhere else. Then…

…the Eva ran out of power. The misshapen Angel began to pound on the Eva's chest, until it reached its target: The core of Evangelion Unit 01. Blow after blow, strike after strike, the Angel came closer and closer to destroying what his brethren had failed to destroy. He would be the strongest, the Destroyer. This puny Lilim weapon was no match for its divine power. But little did it know that the Evangelion was trying its hardest to get back up. "MOTHER! HELP ME!!! MOVE THIS THING!!! I NEED TO KILL THIS ANGEL! IT MUST **DIE!!!"**

…and with that, he was gone. The Evangelion stood once again, and broke free from its bindings. An arm blade came to deliver the final blow to a cracking and dulling orb, but was intercepted by the Eva's right hand. Pulling sharply, the arm gave way, coming off in the Giant Purple People Eater's grip. Throwing it to the ground, the Eva roared: a dark, monstrous sound screamed forth from its throat. The Eva held up its stump of an arm, still looking straight at where the face of the Fourteenth had been, and growled. From the stump, a new arm bubbled forth, emitting a bright glow. Materializing, the arm flexed a few times. The Angel, sensing defeat, launched another attack with its arm blade, which was cut in half as the Berserk Evangelion used its AT Field to split the arm right down the middle, and also carving a deep gash in its body. Falling forward, the Eva began to stalk towards the fallen Angel on all four limbs. Leaning back, the Eva crouched over the now horribly-mangled monster. Ramming one hand deep into the Angel, the Eva grabbed onto something, and pulled with all its considerable might. Wrenching it free, the Eva held the stolen organ for the entire world to see. Hefting it to chest-level, it let go, leaving the orb floating in midair. Grabbing a chest panel in each hand, the Eva ripped its hands away, exposing its muscled chest. Looking directly into the orb, its eyes began to glow brighter, until a flash, and the orb was implanted into its chest. Roaring, three pairs of large, energy-composed wings emerged from Evangelion Unit 01's back: it was no longer just free…

It was a Seraph. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

HAH! Didn't see that coming did ya? Here's Chapter 03 of Wings of the Seraphim. It's got some action, some angst, and a little bit of everything else. Took a little longer than I expected, but it's a little longer to compensate. I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember, Read and Review! I write mainly for myself, so no reviews and I KEEP IT TO MYSELF! You don't want that, do you? That's right! You think I write better than I do! So if you want the next chapter, leave a little review for me! Remember, I love you guys in a fully platonic manner! Until next time!

Ja matane,

Alexei Seranov

P.S.: Again, big ups to my prereaders, ChiRho and TekkaDark! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! :D


	5. ZeroFour: On the Inside

**_Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim_**

by Alexei Seranov

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Don't sue, I'm a poor Jew._

"Blahblah" is Dialogue.

'_Blahblah' is Thought._

(_Blahblah) is Flashback._

**Blahblah** is Telepathic Dialogue.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Notes from Captain Fruitfly and Mr. Bunnies…_**

**_Who have been liberated from The Seldon Planner's evil grasp:_**

We now belong to Alexei. If Seldon wants us back, he can beg and grovel. Or he

could just yell at Alexei and brandish one of his many weapons…

Go to www.Evamade.com. Look around. Sign up for the message boards. Have

fun with all the nutz0rs. (b'.')b See? Kirby gives it two thumbs up. XP

This chapter of _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim is brought to_

you by Alexei's psychosis. Enjoy it, or we may have to sick Jill, who has also

been saved from Seldon, on you. Now get reading. ^_^;;

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CHAPTER 4:**

_On the Inside_

            (_But Shinji didn't notice. He was too busy giving the Angel back the pain it had caused Asuka, and then some. The eyes of the Evangelion went white, and its jaw unhinged once again. It was a Berserker. "YOU HURT ASUKA! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The Giant Purple People Eater grabbed Asuka's discarded Prog Knife from the face of its enemy, and proceeded to hack into its core. When a layer of plating covered the red orb, the Eva became more furious. In a rage, it barely even noticed as the left arm was blown off by a Crucifix-blast. "YOU'LL DIE!!!" Slamming the Fourteenth Angel face first into the Geofront's soil, Shinji began to smash the back of its head with his Eva's oversized hand. He was caught unaware by the blades, which led to the Angel, managing to throw him off. Hitting the ground with a thump, Eva Unit 01 lay stunned for a mere second before it was clamoring for its feet. Then the razor arm came again. Judging well, the Eva flipped out of the way, but the umbilical cable was cut. Growling angrily, Shinji was certainly not acting like himself._

_ "Shinji! What's going on? Can you read me? SHINJI!" Misato's worried voice was a buzzing in his ears. The five-minute countdown was only on the fringes of his awareness. All that mattered was protecting Asuka… and he had failed. So he would do the next best thing: He'd rip the Angel limb from limb. For minutes on end, the two giant beasts fought, slamming each other into the ground, the walls of the Geofront, and everywhere else. Then…_

_ …the Eva ran out of power. The misshapen Angel began to pound on the Eva's chest, until it reached its target: The core of Evangelion Unit 01. Blow after blow, strike after strike, the Angel came closer and closer to destroying what his brethren had failed to destroy. He would be the strongest, the Destroyer. This puny Lilim weapon was no match for its divine power. But little did it know that the Evangelion was trying its hardest to get back up. "MOTHER! HELP ME!!! MOVE THIS THING!!! I NEED TO KILL THIS ANGEL! IT MUST **DIE!!!"**_

_ …and with that, he was gone. The Evangelion stood once again, and broke free from its bindings. An arm blade came to deliver the final blow to a cracking and dulling orb, but was intercepted by the Eva's right hand. Pulling sharply, the arm gave way, coming off in the Giant Purple People Eater's grip. Throwing it to the ground, the Eva roared: a dark, monstrous sound screamed forth from its throat. The Eva held up its stump of an arm, still looking straight at where the face of the Fourteenth had been, and growled. From the stump, a new arm bubbled forth, emitting a bright glow. Materializing, the arm flexed a few times. The Angel, sensing defeat, launched another attack with its arm blade, which was cut in half as the Berserk Evangelion used its AT Field to split the arm right down the middle, and also carving a deep gash in its body. Falling forward, the Eva began to stalk towards the fallen Angel on all four limbs. Leaning back, the Eva crouched over the now horribly-mangled monster. Ramming one hand deep into the Angel, the Eva grabbed onto something, and pulled with all its considerable might. Wrenching it free, the Eva held the stolen organ for the entire world to see. Hefting it to chest-level, it let go, leaving the orb floating in midair. Grabbing a chest panel in each hand, the Eva ripped its hands away, exposing its muscled chest. Looking directly into the orb, its eyes began to glow brighter, until a flash, and the orb was implanted into its chest. Roaring, three pairs of wings emerged from Evangelion Unit 01's back: it was no longer just free…_

_ It was a Seraph._)

            "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" A pair of crystal blue eyes shot open, and a scream echoed in the room. In another room, a woman heard the shriek and the sobs that followed.

            "Oh… Asuka…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            **Wha… what's going on? Where…** A glance around at the sheer whiteness that composed the area. **Where the hell am I?** And then, the incorporeal being felt. It felt everything, and nothing, until only the basics of life as a thinking man remained.

**Happiness.**

**Sadness.**

**Hatred…**

**…and Love.**

            And Shinji Ikari was once again aware of himself. **What the hell is going on? Where's Asuka?! And the Angel! I need to stop it! I swear, if this is one of Father's tricks, he'll wish he'd become a eunuch! Looking around the void, Shinji attempted to move from his current position…**

            Until he realized that he had no body. **Ohh…kay. This isn't normal…**

            **Indeed it is not, Shin-chan. You get used to it after a while, however.** Suddenly, there was the ghostly figure of his mother before him… or at least what he considered to be the area his body would encompass. Such trivialities were to be worried about later. As such, Shinji did not question when he felt his mother's soft, silken fingers graze his cheek. "You've become a very handsome boy, Shin-chan. I am glad that I can see you. However, I will only keep you here for a short time. You have a life outside that needs taking care of." Looking into his eyes, Shinji could actually hear his mother's voice this time. It was odd, but his mind was being overloaded by the simple fact that she was there with him. Yui leaned forward, and pulled his confused and semi-ethereal form into a deep embrace. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do this, my child…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            A week after the attack of Zeruel, the Fourteenth Angel, Asuka Langley Sohryu sat in her assigned seat in Tokyo-3 Junior High Class 2-A. It was boring as usual. The sensei rambled like he always did. Ayanami stared out the window, like she always did. Hikari threw furtive glances at that idiot stooge. Kensuke was hacking something again; she didn't care enough to give it a second thought. And Shinji… Shinji was stuck in a giant robotic behemoth. '_Why do I care? I hate him. He's such an idiot. All he does is make me look bad while not trying. I swear! No one needs the Great Asuka anymore. They have the Invincible Idiot to save them. He's so good, he won't even leave his Eva now! Verdammt!' Throughout her entire rant, Asuka was unaware of the fact that she was staring at Shinji's vacant seat. '_Gone for a week, and Misato's fussing over him. What about me? I'm the one who's been defeated. So what if Shinji saved me? He probably just wanted me alive to prove how much better than me he is. I hate him…_' Unbeknownst to Asuka, Hikari had been fully aware of her temperamental friend's actions, and had good guesses at her thoughts. Asuka had become depressed and withdrawn since the last Angel attack. Something had happened to Shinji, and since Asuka would never show an ounce of caring for the boy, the Class Rep knew she needed another way to find out what was troubling her. Suddenly, the bell rang. Asuka, Hikari, Kensuke, and a few others who had been sleeping or just not paying attention, jolted in their seats. As each person attempted to regain at least a grain of composure, they slowly stood and filed out of the room. Asuka left quickly, but Hikari found herself able to catch up._

            "Asuka, what's wrong?" Hikari placed a hand softly on the redheaded pilot's shoulder, and her face held sympathetic eyes.

            "Nothing's wrong. It's just that Misato won't stop agonizing about the Idiot. I can't believe it. I got beaten by that Angel, had my pride practically ripped away, and she's worried over the dumbkopf and how he won't come out of his stupid Eva!" Asuka was fuming. He cheeks were a light red, and it was obvious she was very angry… However, Hikari believed she wasn't actually angry with the shy Third Child, but with herself. Hikari and Asuka had been friends long enough for them to know each other's behavior. The short-fused redhead always blamed others for her faults, or in more extreme cases, simply found faults in others to hide her own.

            '_Loosing this battle must be really tough on her… I hope I can find a way to help… Wait a minute… I think I have just the idea…_' Asuka paused momentarily in her tirade to notice Hikari grinning very evilly.

            "Why are you smiling like that Hikari? What are you planning?" The fiery Second Child gave her friend a disapproving glare.

            "Nothing, Asuka… Nothing at all…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "Mo…mother? What are you doing here? Umm… where exactly _is here?" A quick glance and Shinji realized he had a semi-material form. "And how come we're… ghost…ish…?" A look of confusion was weighing heavily on his face; his brows drawn down severely and making him look far older than he truly was._

            "Don't worry, Shinji-kun. I am here with you, because we both have been absorbed by Unit 01. When you needed my help, the only thing I could do was let the Eva take you. Our souls combined produced enough energy to allow it to destroy the Angel… which Unit 01 did beautifully, if I don't say so myself." She flashed him a small smile, which he nervously returned. Her countenance then turned grim. "However, the Eva stole control from me momentarily, just as I was going to crush the Angel's S2 organ. Unit 01 now has its own, and seems to have broken free of its restraints. Rokubungi was most likely not expecting this, so he'll be at a loss for a short while."

            "Mother, what do you mean? How can Unit 01 have its own S2 engine? What _is_ an S2 engine? What do you mean, 'broken free?' When was it ever _contained?" The young Ikari's confusion was renewed, his face taking on a confused visage once again. Pulling him close to her, Yui quieted Shinji with a finger on his lips._

            "Hush, young one. You will understand in time. We have become far more than we ever were before, and it is imperative that we use this power to protect this world from the machinations of your father." Yui gave her son another smile, before releasing him. "I have told you everything you'll need for now. I'm going to return you to your world. We will still have our connection." Shinji smiled at this; he had so much to make up for with his estranged parent. "Don't ever fear talking to me. You have no idea how lonely it was here before we began speaking. I had only memories of you to keep me sane. No matter what, I want you to know that I will always be here."

            "Alright, Mother. I love you and I'll never forget. I'm ready to go back now."

            "That's good for you." A wink and a smile, then the void became dark. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            It was a rather peaceful night at NERV headquarters. Lieutenant Maya Ibuki was on her shift, and she was reading some random shoujo manga she had happened upon. The night shifts at NERV HQ were always mind-numbingly boring. Nothing ever happened at night, but due to the fact that the Angels were very unpredictable, they had to maintain at least partial alert at all times. That was why Makoto and Shigeru were currently in the worker's lounge, passed out. Maya let out a sigh. The boring stretch of one's shift must have been God's wrath against workaholics. How Ritsuko worked through numerous shifts without stopping, Maya could not fathom. However, this was one of the reasons Maya saw such a strong figure in the Head of Project-E. Another sigh. "What could possibly go wrong?" From the corner of her eyes, Maya could have sworn she saw a small flash of light…

            From the direction of the cages. And that is when every klaxon in NERV headquarters, stronghold against the Angels and the last stand of humanity, went off. Maya swung around in her chair, hoping to see what the problem was. What she saw scared her half-to-death. Unit 01 was flailing against its restraints, and almost easily ripped them straight from the wall. Its arms free, the behemoth moved towards a catwalk. Turning, the Eva ejected the plug, allowing it to rest on the man-made walkway. And she screamed.

            It wasn't when the plug-locks opened and LCL was sprayed about randomly that she fainted. Nor was it when the plug door opened. It was when the unconscious form of the Third Child dropped onto the catwalk from the bowels of that plug. To an observer, it would have been mildly amusing to watch two bodies fall passed out to the floor in the nigh-impenetrable NERV Geofront, at the exact same time. It wasn't more than a few minutes before the entire command center was filled with people, Major Katsuragi, Doctor Akagi and Subcommander Fuyutski included. After surveying the situation, Shinji was swiftly hauled off to the infirmary, and the Giant Purple People Eater was once again bound to the wall. There was only minor damage… as far as Ritsuko's scientific eye could tell. Maya had been awakened, and was blabbering like a blithering idiot. She would need some rest, and everything should be fine… Now to go tell the Commander… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            The cold, sterile smell of antiseptic was very prevalent in the air. The blankets were warm and well-pressed. Shinji didn't even need to be awake to know these things. He'd long ago memorized the smells and sights of the NERV medical ward and infirmary. He opened his eyes, and the plain ceiling was a comfort. "Familiar ceiling…" However, something most certainly wasn't familiar in that room of sterilized death and emptiness. Scanning around the room, Shinji found two people outside his door; one happy and one indifferent. "Now that's something to wake up to…"

            "You idiot. Finally decide to come out of your Eva? It's been a week, ya know!" Asuka berated him as usual, but again, it didn't have the unbridled fury or tenacity it used to.

            "Welcome back Ikari." Rei was short and to the point, as usual. '_Wait a minute! Did Asuka say a WEEK?_' The concept couldn't quite implant itself in his mind. He'd only experienced maybe a half hour of time inside the Eva. How could an entire week pass without him being aware of it?

            "I've been out for a week? But… I… how…?" The all-too-familiar look of confusion returned. "Wow… this is really confusing…" Shinji was looking at the two girls sheepishly, one returning his look with a soft glare, the other with a blank countenance. Everything was back to normal.

            "Come on, Moron. Misato's outside. The doctors say we can go home." Although it may have just been the combination of his muddled mind and wishful thinking, Shinji believed he had seen a ghost of a smile cross her lips. It was enough to get him smiling. "I thought you'd be happy to come home so you can perv on us again. God, you men are all alike." Her plan worked perfectly; Shinji was glowing red from embarrassment. She smiled, favored him with a wink, and left the room. Rei nodded, and trailed silently behind.

            "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder, don't they?"

            **Yes they do, my son… Yes they do… **Smiling once again, something Shinji was happy to be able to do lately, he grabbed his clothes from the bedside, and went to the bathroom to change.  Coming out seemingly moments later, the boy then left his room, only to be enclosed once again, this time in one of Misato's patented bear hugs.

            "Shinji! I'm so happy to see you! I thought we'd lost you! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're back!" As she squeezed him tighter, Shinji looked to someone, ANYONE for a helping hand, but all he found was the confused gaze of Rei and the sardonic smirk of Asuka. The redhead simply smirked, shook her head, and started walking towards the exit. Rei, true to form, followed soon after. Nearly ten minutes later, Misato finally let him go, and he sucked in that first breath of air like he had been suffocating…

            Which he had. But no matter. He was back, and everything would go back to their as-normal-as-life-can-get-for-the-pilots-and-commander-of-giant-robots life. So they all packed in the car, and Misato sped off. Silence, although not uneasy, prevailed. Not looking outwardly perturbed, Rei stumbled slightly up her front steps when they dropped her off; a sure sign that she was at least uneasy with the Major's driving… if you could call it that. Shinji, not having been outside his Eva for a week, fared worse. But he still managed to reach home and walk to the elevator, before collapsing against the wall, overcome by nausea and fatigue. When the lift reached their floor, a slightly more composed Shinji stumbled out and fiddled with the door and his keycard. "Damnit, Misato. Why won't this work?"

            "Shinji, the card's upside down."

            "Oh…" Finally positioning the card correctly, Shinji allowed them all admittance to the apartment they all shared. Although he had slept earlier, and had been in a sleep-like state while absorbed in the purple monstrosity, Shinji headed straight for his room. Music and sleep would help soothe him. "G'night Misato. G'night Asuka. See ya in the mornin'." With another yawn and a half-smile, Shinji sauntered off to his room to become oblivious in the embrace of Beethoven and Bach. The two women of the house walked to opposite sides of the table in the kitchen, and plopped down. They didn't say anything for many minutes, seemingly waiting for the brown-haired boy to drift into slumber.

            "So… now that's Shinji's back, you going to stop crying?" Asuka's voice held little venom, but the comment still stung.

            "Shut up, Asuka. You may not admit it, but you're just as happy as I am that Shinji's back." The Major's voice sounded tired; fed up with the Second's behavior. However, there was a different undertone beneath that… as if the first was simply a cover. The hidden one it seemed as if…

            Misato was planning something. '_Shiest. Everyone's plotting against me…' Asuka sighed. Life was such a cruel mistress. "Maybe… but that doesn't mean he isn't an idiot."_

            "Asuka, have you ever considered that _you may be the idiot?" Misato's gaze was cool and bored right through Asuka's defenses. 'God, I hope this works…' The girl looked simply stricken. "Shinji may not have a college degree or be a genius, but he's a very smart young man. He's also saved the world on multiple occasions, before you even got here. He's strong and sensitive, and everything a teenage boy _should_ be. His past has left him a wreck, and your constant tirades aren't helping. And whether you notice it or not, he hasn't EVER done anything untoward to you of his own free will. Now I want you to go think about this: There is a very brave, very sad boy, who just happens to be rather attractive, living in this house. He has to deal with you and me, ALL DAY, _EVERY DAY_. See if you'd be as well-off as he is in those situations." Misato gave a short glance at the girl's eyes, then stood up and walked off to her room._

            "But… but… crap. Damn you Shinji…" Asuka shuffled to her room, closed the door and quickly fell asleep. This night, she was not plagued by dolls and the same scene of her mother in the hospital, but with dreams of the boy who was sleeping merely feet away. Needless to say, Asuka wouldn't be a happy camper come morning…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**More Notes from Mr. Bunnies and Captain Fruitfly:**

            Wow. That sucked. Well, not really. Okay, fine. It was good. Hey, Alexei!

You still suck compared to Sel. :P

            Shut up. I am writing you, ya know. If I want I could do this… *Jill pops out

and bitch-slaps the two figments of Seldon's imagination.* There. Teach you to

disrespect, beeyotch.

            Why did we leave Sel, again? x_X ^_^;;

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

            There ya go. Chapter 04 of Neon Genesis Evangelion is here for your perusal. I found myself way behind schedule on this one, and I apologize for it. This chapter is more of a go-between: I couldn't get to where I wanna be without it, so it wasn't my favorite chapter to write. However, WotS is a labor of love. Each and every chapter is important, and I hope you enjoy the effort and time I take out of my slacker-lifestyle to bring it to you. But that's all neither here nor there.

            Come next chapter, the blooming romance may either come to fruition… or blow up in our protagonist's faces. I leave it to my other personalities to make the decision. Expect Chapter 05 of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim, sometime soon. It'll be a blast!

Ja ne,

Alexei Seranov

P.S.: As per norm: Very big thanks to ChiRho and TekkaDark for being awesome prereaders!


	6. Apologies

To all whom it may concern,  
  
I, Alexei Seranov, am putting Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wings of the Seraphim on temporary pause. In the last few weeks, inspiration for the story has dried up. I find myself struggling to write it. It hurts to have to stop right before such an important part, and I apologize for making what few fans I have wait for the next installment.  
  
I really wish I didn't have to. But as my muse has left me, I must follow. For the time being, I will be working on another fan fiction. Once I finish that, I hope to have regained the will and the drive to keep writing Wings of the Seraphim.  
  
I thank anyone who has paid enough attention to my fic to care. You are the people I write for. Again, I apologize for my inability. Writing is far harder than it may seem, and with so many ideas in my head, working on just one is near impossible. Expect another fiction soon. I hope I haven't disappointed too many people.  
  
Regretfully yours,  
  
Alexei Nikolaivich Seranov,  
  
Evangelion Fanfiction Writer 


End file.
